


My First Beliver

by Kaifudo16



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Older Jamie, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, male pregnacy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:49:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaifudo16/pseuds/Kaifudo16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jack and Jamie have and intimate moment by Jack's pond there relationship blossoms, what comes of the two may cause disaster for the Guardians and Jamie. (not to be completed)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sitting by my lake basking in the glory of the cold winter winds and the white winter snow, these being two of my favorite things, besides playing with children and making said snow. I hold my staff by my side as one leg slides into a bent passion. What I am I doing here exactly, well I am thinking, thinking about something, emotionally and morally wrong.

It has been eight years since I became a full guardian. With that guardianship, besides devoting myself to protecting the children and finally after 300 years of being ignored I was seen, well nothing else changed. I spent my time spreading snow and Ice, frost and wind to the children of the world. All that changed was it was harder to dodge a snow ball with all the children seeing me. Every year I came back to my home town to play with all the children of Burgess, every year I would make snow enough for, snow men and snowball fights. I would watch as little girls would make snow angels and smile brightly up at their parents, and even though that there happiness made me smile and fill with the joy and fun I was sworn to protect, there was one child I held dear, that made me burst with excitement.

Jamie Bennett was my very first believer, and even at the age of 18, Jamie could still see me. Jamie was my closest friend and dearest child, to the point that it was becoming unhealthy. About six months ago, the beginning of something strange started emerging.

I was taking a quick visit into Burgess, just to say hi to Jamie, I knew it was summer and the teen hated hot weather as did I. I flouted down towards the little house that I visited so frequently. I saw the lovely blond of Sophie's hair and freckles that scattered across her pail features as she hung upside down on a lawn chair playing on her pink phone.

"Sophie all of the bloods going to rush to your head," Chuckles the smooth voice of Jamie. He was sitting on the grass with a thick book in hand. His brown hair had been cut recently to shape his face and deal with the brutal heat. His eyes, the same chocolate brown they had always been holding onto ever childlike feature the boy ever had. His face grew out of almost all of his baby face, but left enough to show that he was indeed his age. Jamie stood a hair shorter than myself and was in my eyes one of the most handsome boy's I have seen. It made my heart skip a beat just to see him, and this day I realized that it was starting to get out of hand. I would have approached him, but when I went to move closer. I paused, I fled, until winter time, hoping that I could figure myself out.

So now I sit picturing the beautiful boy almost every night, finding myself coming to the emotional grip of, I was in love. Yes Jamie has stolen my heart and the more I realize it, the worse the attraction to him has become.

"Ugh, get a hold of yourself," I reprimanded myself. I knew that there were a few things wrong with my attraction to Jamie. One being he was a human, and I was immortal and a guardian, of children, any of the affection I might want, was inappropriate for a guardian. Thinking of that very affection reminded me why I was sitting by my pond. I had tried and failed once again to speak with Jamie , but it was getting so difficult for me to keep the emotions to myself. I had ran off due to the uncontrollably wind that the noticeable frost I was making around myself. I came here to relax, but it was not working in my favor. I could feel how tight my pants were against my hips and pelvis. I ground dropping my head feeling uncomfortable. I let out a soft sigh and looked around the pond making sure there was no one in sight. Normally the kids did not venture this far into the woods without me but I wanted to be safe, it would have really awkward had one of my children seen what I was planning to do.

Seeing that the cost was clear I dropped my staff in the snow next to me and slouched slightly into the bank with my back resting comfortably against the bark. I took the zipper of my pants between my fingers and unzipped myself slowly and steadily unbuttoning the snap as well. I took a deep breath as I slipped my pants to my knees . Slowly I ran my hand closer and closer to my erect self and when my fingers encased my erection I let out a small gasp of pleasure. I started a slow stroking motion against my erection closing my eyes hearing my ragged breath every time my thumb would run over the tip. I felt my breathing start to stagger as I started too speed up my stroking motion. The more pleasure I bring to myself the more I couldn't hold it in. I started to picture Jamie, and his beautiful skin, undressed hovering over me, his hands strong and gently running along me giving me extreme pleasure.

"Jamie.." I whispered lightly looking up at the boy.

"Jack.." Jamie breathed ever so quietly, he was turned on by me, with my whimpers and moans panting in pleasure.

"Jamm…ie" I gasped again as Jamie slipped his mouth over my erection taking it in fully.

"Jack?" I heard a questioning voice. My heart stopped as I opened my eyes and spotted Jamie watching me with curious eyes. I heard myself gasp and my heart panicked.

"Jack, are you…," Jamie asked coming over closer to me. In fear, more worry, I turned away from Jamie. I didn't want him to see this, I knew he was going to hate me; I was not ready for the loss of my first believer. I did not want to lose him, not now. I could feel the warmth of his presence come closer to me.

"Jack, it's okay," Jamie said surprisingly.

"What?" I asked oust loud confused. I turned my body back towards the boy looking into his chocolate brown eyes.

"I said its okay, Jack. It may be awkward to walk in on this kind of thing especially since it's a private matter, but I really glad I did," Jamie started off. He seemed kind of nervous; then again he just walked in on one of his closest friends, masturbating to his name.

"I have been meaning to tell you something, for about five years," Jamie admitted rubbing the back of his neck. I sat myself up pulling my pants up with me to make things less awkward, but Jamie stopped me before I could cover up completely.

"Jamie, doesn't my half nakedness bother you?" I asked slightly confused why he would stop me from covering my lower half. I could feel the embarrassment getting to me and my body temperature cooling down; I knew the snow below me must have been covered in ice and frost. Jamie however just laughed at the comment.

"No, actually it does not. In fact, I have dreamed about you and you were more than half-naked Jack," Jamie admitted looking away his cheeks tinted a red color, and it wasn't from the cold weather.

"At first, I thought Sandy was just playing with me, but when they started becoming too frequent I started to re-think things. Within the last couple years Jack, I came to the conclusion that well…I have feelings for you, and by the look of things I would say those feelings are mutual," Jamie shrugged a large smile on his face, a smile that meant hope. I felt my hand that was gripping the top of my pants loosen and a smile that had not crosses my face in months suddenly re-appear. Without thinking I tackled Jamie to the ground covering the two of us in snow.

"Is...is this real?" I asked almost unable to believe it.

"Yes Jack, I promise this is real," Jamie laughed at my reaction. I smiled hugging the boy, nearly forgetting that I had no pants on and that I should probably cover up.

"I'm so glad that this is the same on both ends, I was terrified that I was going to lose you Jack," Jamie admitted as I slid off of him collecting my snow covered pants, putting them back on. I looked over at him once I was dressed and grabbed my staff whipping the snow off.

"You could never lose me Jamie, Even if we didn't share our feelings, I would have never shunned you. I would have helped you. We have been through way too much for me to just throw you away like that," I admitted reaching up to run a hand across Jamie's face. He filched slightly at the cool touch but then leaned into with a smile. He took that hand and waved his fingers through mine pulling me closer slowly. I looked into Jamie's eyes as he pulled me in until we were close enough that I could feel his warm breath prickled my cool skin.

"Jamie," I whispered being the brave one for once.

"Yeah," Jamie responded no movement, nothing but eye contact and the racing of my heart.

"Could I uhh.. ask for something," I asked losing the eye contact we had and looking towards the ground. I could feel my cheeks gradually cooled down turning a crystallized blue.

"What is it Jack," Jamie asked pushing my face up so he could see me. I could feel my cheeks drop in temperature and I knew my version of a blush was clear on my face.

" I uhh…" I looked up at him and in seconds changed my mind about asking. Instead I let my body move me forward and brush the smooth warm surface of Jamie's lips. In seconds, I was kissing Jamie. It was mesmerizing and I didn't want to pull away, especially when Jamie responded positively by kissing back with force and passion. However Jamie couldn't stay long, I knew my lips were colder than most and as he pulled away I could see something was wrong. I bit my lip thinking he hated it, but in doing so I tasted the metallic flavor on my lips. I gasped and looked back at Jamie and saw that the cool touch of my lips had not only chapped his, but managed to crack it enough to break the skin.

"I am so sorry Jamie," I apologized allowing the winds to take me off my feet , I wanted to run feeling guilty put the touch of Jamie's fingers on my elbow told me that he was not mad.

"It's okay Jack, I have chopstick hat home, we will just have to be careful on the length next time," He replied sucking on his bottom lip to hold the blood.

"Next time," I said hope in my voice.

"Does that mean?" I asked wanting him to agree, wanting all of this to be true.  
"Yes Jack, I want to kiss you again, I want to do a lot with you. I want us to be together. I know you have guardian duties to take care of, but I am sure we can work around things," Jamie smiled hope and belief in his eyes. Two things Jamie never let go of. I swelled with joy knowing that I was not alone in these feeling, not alone in loving the boy who finally saw me.

"Now, do you think we could fly home, I can't suck on my bottom lip forever," Jamie laughed reaching out for me.

"Sure thing Kiddo," I replied eagerly picking the boy up grabbing my staff and allowing the wind to take him home.


	2. Chapter 2

After that first beloved night, things with Jamie and I started to get rather interesting. I would try and visit as frequent as possible. Nights were the best time due to Jamie's studies and my duties to the children. I would come to his house right after I finished covering the earth in frost and snow. Then I would stop by in Burgess to see Jamie. We would do different things, some night I would fly him to the pond and we would ice sake, other times we would sit in his room and talk for hours. One of our favorite activities was figure one another out. Sure personality wise no one knew me better than Jamie, but I wanted to get to know him on a physical level. After our first kiss, the raging part of my attraction towards Jamie mellowed out, that didn't mean I didn't want him anymore, but it was controllable. We both agreed that even though we craved the full on intimate sexual relationship, it wasn't a wise idea to try it quite yet. So we started with simple things, like kissing, and touching.

I allowed the winds to take me to his window. My feet settled on the ceil and I knocked casually on the glass. My staff and I made frosty designs appeared before our eyes when Jamie slowly opened his window and allowed me access to his room. I smiled down at the boy happy to see him again.

"You came, I wasn't sure you were going to make it," Jamie smiled as I hopped from the window down to his floor.

"I wouldn't miss a chance to see you, plus I was only in Alaska," I shrugged knowing it was an understatement.

"Alaska is across the country Jack," Jamie laughed giving a knowing look as he headed for his desk.

"Exactly, it wasn't like I was in Japan or something," I replied following him over and leaping onto my staff so I could see over his shoulder.

Jamie sat in his seat and began to scribble on the white paper as he looked down frustrated at what I assumed was his homework.

"What are you working on Kiddo?" I asked tilting my head slightly to the side. I very rarely understood any of his homework, I hadn't attended a school in years and what he was working on was far beyond what I had learned.

"Statistics, it's almost too simple to the point that it's difficult," Jamie sighed running his fingers through his messy brown hair. He always grew it out in the winter.

"Well, why don't you just have a little fun and take it off your mind for a bit," I suggested flipping backwards off of my staff and catching it before it fell to the ground. Jamie swivel around in his chair with a curious glint in his eyes.

"Anything you hand planed?" Jamie asked getting from his seat, forgetting the homework that was left there.

"Well..uh, not really," I stuttered settling myself on the foot board of his bad leaning my head on my staff. Jamie just smiled walking closer to where I sat until he stood daringly close. Jamie simply wrapped his arms around my waist engulfing me in one of his warm hugs. I hugged back resting my head on his shoulder dropping my staff to the ground. I cringed at the loud clank it made but Jamie didn't budge at the sound.

"My parents aren't home Jack, calm down," Jamie responded to my unintentional cringe.

"The're never home lately," I chuckle looking down running a hand through his hair as he moved his head from my shoulder to my chest.

"They go out a lot now that Sophie and I are older," He responded snuggling in closer to my chest. Even though this was typical of our time together I could still feel the cold blush running across my cheeks and frost start to form little by little. I was so focused in trying to prohibit my body from cooling down any more that I hadn't realized Jamie was moving until he literally pushed me back onto the bed.

"gah" I let out giving him a surprised look as he crawled on to the bed next to me. He steadily slipped his slender body over my icy cool one with a bit of hesitation. I felt his warm body touch mine and it sparked my emotions for the boy intensely.

"Can we start were we left off last time?" Jamie asked shyly. I smiled at the boy placing my hand on his cheek.

"Only if you want to," I replied running my hand down his face and over his warm lips caressing the smooth skin with my thumb. Jamie pulled lightly at my blue hoodie telling me he that he more than wanted to continue. I dropped my arms and sat up enough to slip the hooded cloth over my head and dropped it steadily to the floor. This left me completely shirtless as Jamie had found out the last time he had experimented on one another. Why where a shirt when I liked it cold?

He soon followed removing his sweater and tossing it to the floor. We sat there admiring one another just for a moment, until Jamie ran one, single, warm finger from my navel up and around my chest. I gasped out in a sensation of pure bliss I had never experienced before now. I reached my arms up placing them carefully against Jamie's back running my fingers up and down his spine and in circles. He, unlike me, bit his lip trying to keep quiet for the sake of his sister. Jamie gave me a cruel look, but I couldn't help myself, I liked playing games, especially when I was playing with Jamie. Slowly as he grew tired of the motions with his fingers he spared his arms wide leaning down on me taking my lips into a savory kiss. I tried my hardest to keep my temperature bearable for the boy, but kissing him was too much for my body to handle. Jamie however played it smart after our first kiss, and wore chap stick frequently. He ran his tongue across my lips getting permission to deepen the kiss and our small touching session turned into a full blown teenage kiss. The longer the kiss went the faster my heart raced and I know my temperature dropped to be around -30 degrees. However neither of us stopped we were too far in and never wanted to come out. I closed my eyes enjoying the tongue twisting dance for dominance, which I noticed Jamie was winning, when I felt his warm hand reached for my zipper. In panic I pushed lightly on Jamie and stopped him. I gasped as we pulled apart and my blue eyes met concerned brown.

"I'm sorry I should have asked first," Jamie apologized looking away from me.

I gave him a look and shook my head seeing my short breaths in the cool atmosphere my winter powers had created.

"No Jamie, I..I just got uncomfortable that's all. I..mean this..this is all new for me too, I…I didn't know if you wanted to go that far yet. I just wasn't expecting that's all," I stammered out the adrenalin running through me. Jamie nodded and looked back in my direction.

"I don't think were ready for..the real thing, but I ..have had this urge..and I just want to try something…is that okay Jack?" Jamie asked his blush prominent on his face. His nerves and his enjoyment were clear as a sunny day in the snow. I nodded slowly, grabbing the boy's hand I rested back on the bed. He hovered over me once more, and steady reached for my zipper again. He carefully unzipped them and unsnapped the button with ease.

"Are you sure about this Jack?" Jamie asked worry laced in his voice, he didn't want me regretting anything, but I couldn't regret a thing when I was with Jamie like this.

"Would I lie to you?" I asked looking up into his eyes with a smile. Jamie simply chuckled back knowing his answer. He pulled my pants down and just as quickly discarded them to the floor. This was the first time I had willingly been completely naked in Jamie's presents. It was rather nerve racking since I didn't find myself that attractive, but Jamie saw something in me he liked. I wasn't sure what was going through his mind, what he wanted to try but I knew that just by the look in his eye, It was going to be fun. Jamie slipped his hand further down circling my navel until her encased his hands around my now very hard penis. I gasped out of not only shock but pure pleasure of someone else touching me. He started a smooth calm stroking motion like I was doing when he found me in the woods a few weeks ago. I tried to bite my lip to keep myself quiet but a pool of pure bliss was forming in the pit of my stomach and his touch was too amazing. His pace was agonizingly slow but felt so good. His warm, smooth touch up and down against me.

"Jamie!" I gasped unable to help myself.

"Yes Jack?" He asked without even a hesitation in his movements.

"Faster …please" I begged. Yes, I was begging. Begging, for more of this intense feeling from the very child i grew up with , the boy i cherished more than anything. Jamie didn't stop but I could see the smirk that twitched onto his lips.

"I thought you would never ask?" Jamie replied as he sped up the speed of his hand. I moaned loudly at just how wonderful it felt. I wasn't doing this anymore; it was really his hand giving me all of this pleasure. Just thinking it couldn't get any better, Jamie slipped his other hand down below and inserted what I thought was one finger inside me. The instantaneous pleasure was unbelievable. My body couldn't handle all of this pleasure at once, and I let out a sudden gasp. Jamie responded to my approval of both pleasure sights and continued pleasing me a smile on his face. I knew however this wasn't going to last long, the pool of pleasure in my abdomen began to flop pleasantly and I could feel a release coming soon.

"Jamie.." I gasped out clutching his sheet knowing that his bead was becoming a sheet of ice.

"I know Jack," Jamie smiled looking down at me his chocolate brown eyes sparkling with happiness. I tried to smile but my staggering breath made it difficult and seconds later I felt my body burst with pleasure and I screamed Jamie's name feeling my cool semen splatter on me and all over Jamie's hand. My breathing was ragged and I opened my eyes slowly. I looked down to the bed and saw that indeed his sheet was nothing but ice. I had covered the floor in my fern designed frost along with the walls. I hid sheepishly curling up my cheeks cool with a blue blush. I felt Jamie wrap an arm around me and snuggle into my back. I still wonder how he was learning to deal with my cold.

"Jamie," I whispered softly.

"'Yes Jack?" He asked sounding content and comfortable.

"I really liked that game, can we play again sometime?" I asked feeling my body start to shake from all of the excitement.

"Anytime you want to," Jamie replied holding me closer placing a kiss on my shoulder.

"Good, because next time, It's your turn to play the game," I answered back knowing that our relationship was just starting to get more intense.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jack!" Jamie squealed as we flew through the sky skimming our feet against the water. It froze slightly as my toes hit the surface. Jamie didn't mind heights or flying with me, but I had just flown slightly too close to a tree for his taste. He now clung to my hoodie for dear life. His head was curled into my cheats as his heart beat in fear.

"Sorry Kiddo, you can open your eyes now, promise I won't do that again" I chuckled softly. His eyes opened slowly looking up at me first and then down to the ground to see the water shimmering below. His eyes widened with a sense of fear and his attention came back to my face.

"Don't drop me," He pleaded holding me tighter than before. My laughter rang through the empty land and I rose at his request.

It was the weekend and Jamie and I had been out on one of our many dates. I took him to England to join me in the typical winter fun. He accepted with excitement and joined all of my young believers in England in a huge snowball fight and sled race. We had a lot of fun, until I noticed that Jamie was soaked and had no clothes to change into. I wanted to take him home right then, but he refused. No he insisted that he get to stay with me the whole weekend. I couldn't argue with him or the adorable look he gave me when he really wanted something. The way he stuck out his bottom lip and pouted was irresistible. So that was why now, the two of us soared in the winds embrace towards the place I now called home, North's workshop.

After our victory and being sworn in as a true guardian, North found it wrong that really beside the pond, I had no home. He welcomed me with open arms, allowing me to stay in the workshop as long as I kept my trouble out of it. I tried my hardest to obey his rules, but occasionally something went wrong. He tolerated me freezing an elf here and there; as long as I unfroze them later. On warmer days in the summer the two of us mauled over idea's for toys and appropriate snow days for the winter to come. He had almost become a father figure to me, and he kept me in line for the most part.

Jamie's teeth started to chatter from the cold wind ruffling his sopping wet clothes. He tried to curl into me for warmth, but I was no help to him.  
"We're almost there kiddo, just hang in there," I couched him seeing the edge of the workshop coming into view.

"I'm…f..f..ffiine," He chattered out very unconvincingly. Flying the two of us towards my always open window, I immediately placed Jamie down on the bed covered in blankets. I placed my staff in the corner and ran back to his side decorating my floor in my fern frost. Taking the blue comforter I wrapped him in it trying to get the warmth into his limbs.

"I really should have rethought taking you with me," I whispered placing my hands down next to him.

"dddd…oon't regrrre..eet a..thhh..ing," Jamie continued to talk through the chattering of his teeth. I sighed wishing I could bring him more warmth, but all I brought was the frigid winds and cold air. I looked at the boy's figure wondering about something.  
"Do you think you will fit in one of my hoodies kiddo?" I asked rubbing my hands up and down his fore arms as I balanced on my toes. Jamie, unable to make a coherent sentence shook his head no.

"That's what I was afraid of," I sighed lowering my head trying to think of the best solution. I felt a tap to my shoulder and Jamie's warm hand slide under my chin. He pulled my face up to meet his eyes and then slowly, he slid his sopping wet shirt off along with his other extremities. It caught me off guard completely and I started to panicked. The kid was going to freeze to death.

"Ca…lm, down," He pleaded still shivering from the icy cold touch resonating off of his ruined pants.

"I…caaa..n bear…with…yyyyour cold, but…the..w..wet, needs to be …rrr.e..moved" Jamie explained pulling at his pants that were clinging to him. I gave him an odd look but I removed the article of clothing as he requested. His shivering took to a minimum and I re-wrapped him in the comforter pushing him slowly to the bed. As I pushed him down he pulled me over begging me to come curl up next to him.  
"Jamie, I will juts make you cold again, you're going to get sick?" I tried to reason with the boy as I knelt down towards eye level and ran my hand through his smooth locks of hair. I locked eyes with him and in seconds was lost to the brown innocent color. He easily pulled my arm causing my balance to be lost and to fall onto his body in a haphazard manner. He laughed at the way I landed; it was rather cute from his point of view.

"Please Jack," Jamie begged only pulling on me more. His chattering had stopped now that his wet clothes had been removed. I couldn't continue to disappoint the boy so I carefully crawled around him and laid my body down. My arms found their way around the blankets he was wrapped in and we just sat there in silence enjoying the moment. We stayed like this for a bit, until Jamie started to squirm. I could tell he was trying to flip over to face me but my hip was on the side of the blanket. With a quick moment and the right timing on Jamie's pull, he landed on the floor. I couldn't help but laugh it was so adorable to see the eighteen year old fall like that, plus he landed on the blankets. He looked up at me and started to pout.

"That wasn't funny Jack," He warned me as I continued to laugh hysterically on the bed. Out of nowhere Jamie tackled me to my own bed. My laughter stopped and I could feel that cool blush already coming over my cheeks.

"I said it wasn't funny, but the look on your face right now, was worth the five seconds of humiliation," Jamie smiled wide. He leaned down slowly and took my lips in gentle kiss, and I responded back without hesitation. He took my response as a chance to deepen it running his tongue across my lips. I whimpered into the kiss enjoying the sensation a bit too much. I placed my hand on Jamie's arm and ran it down and then back up again.

"Jack," He called out breathlessly as he tore our kiss apart. I looked up at the boy above me and looked into his eyes. That was a mistake, because I could always read what Jamie wanted just by looking in his eyes. I saw the lust that luster in his eyes that said he wanted me.

"Jamie?" I said feeling the cold air already circulating the room.

"Yes Jack?" Jamie responded holding his place, hovering over me.

"You, want to try? Do…you think were ready?" I asked unsure myself, but knowing what my body had wanted for too long.

"I think we are Jack," Jamie responded his hot breath tickling the side of my neck. I groaned wanting more. I wanted Jamie, for real this time. I took the sleeve of my hoodie and pulled it off revealing my cheats, while Jamie quickly worked on the zipper of my pants. Before we knew it the two of us were once again completely naked. I was lying on my back as Jamie's warm touch marveled at my pale body. His fingers swirled around my navel and lower until his hands cupped me. I bit my lip, trying to stay quiet for once. We were at the North Pole, so I could be herd easily. He ran his hand around every part of me, down my legs and then back up. It was driving me crazy; the kid had turned into such a tease.

"Jamie…come on," I begged just wanting him so much. When did I become such a hormone driven teenager? I thought about it for it a minute until I felt Jamie crawl up me. He looked down at me again his hand running down my face making me shy away in a bright blue blush.

"Are you ready for me?" Jamie asked trying to make sure this was truly what I wanted.

My mouth was dry and I couldn't come up with the answer. Instead I nodded pulling Jamie back down to the bed. He came back with ease, his lips making butterfly kisses down my neck causing me squeak, yes squeak in pleasure. I felt Jamie do a typical gesture of placing one figure inside my entrance. It was always so uncomfortable at first, especially with the difference in temperature. I hissed lightly in pain and Jamie went to stop but I didn't want him too.

"No keep going," I begged for more and so Jamie continued on, adding yet another finger in. That one actually felt pleasant. He pushed and poked producing little noises from my mouth as his reward. Slowly he removed his fingers and he looked down at me in all my glory. I'm sure my face was covered in the light blue blush that always came around when I was with Jamie. I could see my breath in front of me so I'm sure the walls were covered in my frost.

"Jack you make me so happy, when I am with you," Janie whispered as he came down with a soft kiss and I felt him push into me. It hurt so much that I actually clutched onto Jamie's back. I wanted to cry in fact I think I did, but Jamie kept me from screaming.

"Shhh Jack, I know it hurts, but it will stop," Jamie promised running his hand through my hair.

"mo..ve..please" I begged inching inward with my hips.

"but Jack, it will hurt more if you don't let your body adjust to me," He tried to warn me but I refused.

"Please Jamie, I can't wait anymore," I begged pushing down against him.

"If you insist" Jamie answered and he pushed inside me. It hurt at first and I pulled at Jamie's hair roughly. I pulled on it and Jamie let out a moan of pleasure escaped him. He enjoyed it rough did he? I pulled again and his response was to thrust roughly in me. I screamed out this time in pure ecstasy. It felt amazing.

"Jamie…please..more," I gasped out unsure of what to say. I heard Jamie chuckled lightly at how much I was enjoying myself, but without words he slammed himself back into me. This was it, the pleasure ,the experience I had always wanted to have with Jamie. This kept on going until we both knew that our bodies wouldn't hold out more. Jamie embraced me as his hips moved hard and fast inside me. My walls felt like they were burning but at the same time I had never felt something so enjoyable.

"Jamie.." I whispered in his ear.

"I know Jack, make it snow for me," He asked in a seductive tone. I loved it when he asked me that just before I came all over him. I created a mess all over the two of us and the bed, but Jamie kept thrusting in me to gain his own pleasure. It wasn't long after that I felt his warm seed fill my inner cavers. I whimpered out in bliss and in pain, his seed was warmer than what I was accustom to, but bearable. Jamie held onto me as he pulled out slowly.

"Was that what you always imagined," He asked allowing me to rest my head on his shoulder.

"Sure was kiddo," I rasped out. My body was sore and all I wanted to do was sleep now but as I opened my eyes I knew that was not about to happen.

"JACKSON OVERLAND FROST!" came the strong Russian accent of Nicholas St, North. I was in so much trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

North and I locked eyes, angry blue with my sure to be shocked snowy blue. I was unsure how to react to my full name since North only used it when he was really angry with me. Remembering that Jamie and I were completely unclothed, I grabbed the comforter and covered both of us from the waist down. I pushed Jamie behind me as North approached his eyes glowing with disapproval.

"North, It's not what you think," I said stupidly. It was exactly what he thought it was.

"Oh really, enlighten me Jack. What is this?" North asked opening his arms wide gesturing to room and me. I looked around the room and I had once again coated it in frost. I bit my lip trying to think of a way out of this.

"That's what I thought," North concluded smirking all the while. I laughed embarrassed rubbing my neck.

"Jack, how many times do I have to tell you to keep your mischief out of shop?" North reiterated pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Not enough," I admitted biting my lip. Great now I was going to be in more trouble.

"North, it's not Jack's fault," Jamie blurted out behind me.

"Jamie," I whispered lightly. Why was he taking the blame?

"Jamie…Jamie Bennett is that you?" North asked looking over my shoulder. Jamie poked his head over my shoulder meeting North's eyes waving shyly.

"Hi North," He greeted awkwardly. His hands rested on my shoulder the sweat from our moment smearing over my cool skin. North signed inwardly seeing the boy his hand over his eyes shaking his head.

"North, I swear I can explain," I sighed knowing it was useless to try and get out of this one.

"Yes, you will, get dressed, both of you," North ordered before turning.

"Wait North! that is kind of what started this. Jamie's clothes are soaked and he can't exactly where them," I tried to explain as the comforter started to slip from my body.

"I will bring new clothes he can dress in. In the meantime, Jack dress yourself," North instructed walking out of my room. As he exited I slid out from the comforter. I quickly grabbed my pants that had made their way across the room.

"I don't think I have ever seen him that flustered," Jamie commented wrapping himself in the comforter.

"That is nothing, I have seen him a lot more put out with me," I laughed buttoning the pants. I grabbed my hoodie pulling it over my head and the hood with it.

"There dressed," I chuckled looking at the blanket covering Jamie. My eye's scanned his body and I looked up meeting his eyes, giving him a smirk. He gave me a wicked one back.

"Someone enjoyed themselves," Jamie teased seeing how pleased I was with our first time.

"Yeah," I laughed rubbing the back of my head once again.

"Never knew you were so in control, you were so shy when I first met you,"

"I can't be shy forever, I have to get my way sometime, plus I learned form the best," Jamie replied smirking wickedly at me. I laughed shyly at the comment. Before I could say another word to the boy the door slammed open. North came sauntering through with clothes for Jamie in hand. He handed the folded clothes to Jamie and gave him a soft smile.

"This should be warm," North commented looking down to Jamie.

"Thanks" Jamie responded taking the clothes careful not to unfold them.

"You're welcome," North voice softly said turning his attention back on me.

"Jack, let's give Jamie some privacy," He said, although it was more of a demanding tone than a suggesting one. I nodded grabbing my staff from its place on the floor and made my way towards the door. I turned momentarily to meet Jamie's eyes. He sat there smiling at me.

"Go on, before you get yourself into any more trouble," He chuckled shooing me.

"Jack!" North called just I was getting ready to respond to Jamie. Instead I held my tongue and flew towards North. The door closed due to the wind.

I flew close to North's back in complete silence. I was uncertain how upset he really was with me. Not only had I frosted my entire bedroom due to my winter powers, but he did just walk in on me and a mortal during sex. Even if it was Jamie, he was still mortal. North stopped abruptly as I collided with his back. I hovered close to the ground and waited for North to speak. When he didn't I bit my lip and broke the silence.

"North, I'm," I stared but North's large hand halted me in my thought.

"Jack, I am not looking for apologies, I am just confused?" North started turning his head to look me in the eye. The anger had disappeared and was replaced with genuine concern and confusion.

I settled myself in a cross legged stance on my staff, looking away from North.

"Why wouldn't you tell me?" North asked his strong hands placed down upon my shoulders. I shrugged turning my head away once again.

"I was afraid you would turn me away, I am not even sure that Guardians are allowed to have romantic relationships," I answered. I hopped down from my perch and tossed my staff over my shoulder walking idly towards the large window. I hopped my small figure up onto the sill decorating the window in ice.

"Jack, we would never turn you away for falling into romantic relationship. Weather it man or woman. Jack, You will always be Jack Frost, and who you have relationships with will never change that. However Jack, No matter how much Jamie is good kid, he is mortal," North pointed out the very obvious problem with my relationship.

"I'm well aware of that North, but I am working on that. There has to be a solution to his mortality, or my immortality," I sighed my mind racing with answers to that very question.

"Mortality is not something we should mess with Jack," North advised me. I turned my head to look at his face once again.

"I would take every moment you have and treasure it Jack, because he will eventually stop believing, they all do," North continued on his eyes holding sadness and disappointment.

"I know North, but there has to be something, and I refuse to give up. I…I can't lose him," I responded smiling at North. He gave me a rough pat on the back and a grin.

"That's the Jack Frost I know," North encouraged.

"Um am I interrupting something," asked the voice that I had come accustomed to hearing. Jamie had come strolling in dressed in a dark blue turtle neck sweeter that clung to his well-developed chest. North had also provided him with a pair of black pants that showed his legs and his winter boots that went over his ankles. I eyed him with intent and a shiver went down my spine just looking at how handsome he looked in that shade of blue.

"Jack, behave," North reprimanded me snapping me from trance and causing that rather annoying cool blush to form on my cheeks. Jamie chuckled seeing me get embarrassed about being caught yet again by the older man. Jamie approached North with ease and looked into the man's eyes with sincerity.

"I am sorry about that North," Jamie apologized started to get a bit embarrassed himself. North chuckled at the apology.

"It is okay, Jack should just advise me when he has a visitor from now on. I will know to steer clear of his door," He replied winking at me and Jamie.

"North!" I exclaimed in embarrassment "What do you think we are Rabbits?" North laughed at my outburst.

"I think Bunny would disagree with that analogy," He bellowed whipping a single tear from his eye.

I smirked, "bout time I had an advantage against that Kangaroo."

"Speaking of the Kangaroo, now that North knows Jack, shouldn't we tell the others?" Jamie asked walking towards me reaching up for my hand. I jumped from the window and took his comforting hand into my icy cold ones.

"I suppose we should," I sighed still nervous about telling them; especially Bunny.

"Why not start with Tooth. She is easy to talk to," North suggested running his fingers through his beard.

"I think that's a good idea," Jamie agreed squeezing my hand for comfort. I nodded holding on tightly to him and my staff.

"Alright, too Tooth Palace then?" I asked wanting to get this over with a quickly as possible. Jamie nodded with a big smile; he had wanted to tell the Guardians about us for some time now. I picked the boy up by his knees and he grabbed onto my neck to ensure he would not fall. I looked to north one last time and smiled once again.

"Thanks North, I promises to clean the frost in my room when we return," I promised with a curt nod.

"Very well, be careful boys," North warned as Jamie and I took to the skies once more on our journey to tell our friends what Jamie and I had now become.


	5. Chapter 5

Dizzy spells; I had never had one before the other day. The annoying symptom of Manny only knows what kept plaguing me as I flew through the skies, causing me to be slapped around by more than my fair share of trees. I was attempting to make my way towards North's workshop. Besides the rather annoying dizzy spells I had been getting, there were a few other random symptoms. I knew I was close, so close. I clung to my staff and forced myself forward as the clearing appeared and aimed for the window. Key word aimed, my aim was off. I slammed into the glass colliding with a rather loud thud. I peeled myself away from the glass and rubbed the now sore spot of my forehead. I flew into the large globe room and sighed resting my feet on the ground and head against my staff.

"Jack?" North asked turning from his work, he was letting one of the yetis to go work on some new toy.

"Hi North," I sighed closing my eyes, feeling warmth embrace me.

"Jack, you missed window, are you alright?" North asked I'm sure his eyebrow rose in a quizzical matter. I normally would have brushed off his concern and said nothing, but I had been doing that and my condition was worsening.

"I'm not sure to be honest," I answered my eyes opening as I shivered from the chilly wind coming from the window. North frowned at the action.

"What is problem?" North question came as he sat down in his chair by the fire. I took a seat close by.

"I have been having these dizzy spells, and I can barely focus on anything. The cold.. Well is exactly that. North I am getting cold, I can feel the cold weather. I get cold chills even when I am inside and the minute I am outdoors I freeze. It's actually cold. I am not supposed to know what cold is!" I exclaimed clearly concerned and more than a little scared.

"Calm down Jack, I get that, is there anything else?" North responded trying to get me to calm myself.

"I get nauseated every so often, which is another phenomenon I have never felt in three hundred years" I noted my nerves clearly showing. North looked down at me rather confused. His hands stroked his beard in deep thought. I was guessing he had hardly ever heard an immortal utter these kinds of symptoms to him.

"Go lie down in your room," He finally spoke. "I am not sure what is going on with you Jack. But clearly something is not right. I want you to rest for a bit,"

"But what about the snow and Jamie. I was supposed to go visit him today," I frowned hanging my head at instructions I was being given.

"Jamie will understand, he would much rather see you get better than have you out and about and get hurt," North reminded me. It was true; Jamie cared that much about me. My sad look only increased. Even if Jamie wanted me to be safe, I was at my happiest when I was with him, and that's what I wanted.

"How about I try and bring Jamie here, if I can," North suggested placing his hand on my shoulder. My face lit up like a Christmas tree and North smiled down on me.

"Only if you rest, you must stay in room and recuperate. I will try and find out what is going on and a solution," North promised patting me lightly, or as lightly as he could. I nodded obediently going to fly off to my room. When I felt my body waver in the winds hold, I decided against it and walked my way down the hall.

Freezing. Yes my room was freezing. I flopped and flipped feeling my body shiver under the cool temperature. I had thrown off my comforter that I now noticed it was colder and held no warmth to it. My windows had been shut yet I was still curled up shivering. This disturbed me to know end. I was the embodiment of winter! I should have been enjoying the cool winds and climbing in piles of snow, but yet here I sat shivering. My staff was leaning against the wall and with a sigh I sat up slowly grasping my fingers around the familiar wood. I couldn't stay here my body rejected the cool temperature that I normally found comforting. I steadily rose to my feet moving towards the door. I pushed it open only to be bombarded with the sweet smells and over powering colors. The nausea I had felt earlier returned in response to this. I ground running a frustrated hand through my hair. I continued unable to withstand my frigid cold any longer and deciding I would rather put up with the flip flop of my stomach. I had to find North, my condition had escalated with in the limited amount of time I had tried to rest. I stumbled my way through the workshop, my feet sticking to the cool floor. What was wrong with me? My feet rarely touched the ground, yet in my condition I didn't trust my ability to ride the wind, regardless north wind edged me on. I managed to find my way through the shop and to the globe room when my vision began to blur and my head spun. I grabbed the railing feeling my knees begin to buckle and clenched my eyes shut tight. My knees gave in my hands catching my fall to the rough cement floor. My stomach twisted in knots and I did my best not to let the vile fluid pass my lips and swallowed. I wasn't about to search the whole Pole for North in this state, so I let my body hunch there and did what any child might have done.

"North!" I screamed weakly my voice echoing through the hall. The yetis and elves looked at me oddly not moving to help me without North present. I sat there a few minute trying a few more times calling North to come help me and eventually the Jolly man found me where I was.

"I thought I told you to rest?" North asked questioningly pulling me to my feet far too quickly. I swallowed again before answering.

'I was, but my room's freezing , and I can't get comfortable," I sighed feeling my knees want to buckle again and I gripped my staff tightly leaning on it for support. My hands began to shake violently wanting to slip from their grasp. North eyed me curiously and asked a rather strange question

"Jack have you eaten today?" He asked running his hands carefully over my shoulder.

'I don't dare, just the smell of food makes me feel sick. Plus I only ever eat for pure enjoyment," I explained my hands slipping from my staff. North eyed me quizzically and removed his hand "Follow me Jack we shall try something," He started leading me towards the Kitchen and when we entered we were swarmed with the extravagant sent of cookies and cakes for Christmas. I covered my nose and mouth the sent over powering and turning my stomach. I didn't wait for North I removed myself from the Kitchen coughing choking of the sweetness of it all. North followed me out soon not questioning my actions. He led me carefully down the hall to his office. He pulled his chair over and signaled for me to sit. I carefully made my way to the chair and slumped into the chair without question. I found some comfort in his study, it was far warmer than my room was and the sickly sweet smell was left behind the large wooden door. All good however must come to an end as the warmth became too much and my body began to react allowing coating it in a sheen of sweat.

"Ugh," I ground in distasted allowing the heat to wash over me as I listened to North who clattered around doing Manny knows what. The heat became over bearing far quicker than I had expected, it started to melt the frost on my hoodie. It started to make me lightheaded and I went to stand only to waver and almost fall to the floor. For the second time that day North caught me by my arm and pushed me to sit again. He handed me a glass filled with water as he sauntered over to the window opening it allowing the cool air to circle the room. The small office started to also smell faintly of what I thought was melted cheese and surprisingly unlike the cookies and deserts it settled my unhappy stomach.

"Drink it will help," North ordered pointing to the glass in my hand. I licked my dry chapped lips and took a small sip of the water. It was cool and washed away the burning sensation that had been at the back of my throat. I tried not to chug it but I hadn't realized my own thirst.

"Easy Jack, you don't want make yourself sick, yes?" North reminded me as he returned to the corner that I just now realized was a small kitchen. He pulled out on of his elaborate Christmas plates decorated in trees and candy canes. He placed whatever it was on the plate and handed it to me. It was an omelet with white cheese melted over it, quite simple. I had seen Jamie's mom make them for him plenty of times, yet I had never tried one before. It looked delicious and at the moment I found that enough to set my cup to the side and take the plate from North's' hand. He handed me the small fork signaling to eat. I fumbled with fork, the utensil unfamiliar to my hands; I enjoyed cold foods or things that I could play with in my fingers. I found my way around the item and started poking at the omelet. I pulled a small piece off and placed it in my mouth. It contrasted greatly of the cool of my mouth and it burned a bit, on the other hand it had tasted as good as it looked so I continued to eat with timid bites.

"Good, now I sent Sandy to fetch Jamie. They should return soon,"

"But he has school," I spoke to know one in particular as I poked at the omelet. I ate a few more bites and found the taste fading and not appealing and pushed it aside. I wrapped my arms around myself and could feel my eyes getting heavy, I just wanted to sleep, see if it would push the worst of this aside. North must have noticed my fatigue because he picked me up, which was something I normally fought but was far too tired to care. He laid me down on the couch bed under the window where it was the perfect mix between warm and cool. I was finally at peace and was able to drift into a comfortable sleep.

My eyes started to flicker open but my mind was still fogged over with sleep.

"Its he going to be okay North?" Asked a concerned voice so familiar. Smooth, soft hands ran through my hair, it was soothing to my sleepy mind.

"Yes, he will recover. I know now what he is going through and is why I have brought you here, he will need you, this will be hard on him for sure," North explained tip toeing around the situation.

'What are you saying, what is going on with Jack?" The voice, that I now recognized as Jamie, asked North in a panic. North sighed sounding stressed.

"Jamie, is difficult to explain," North replied, I'm sure he was sitting in his chair.

"Try me," Jamie pushed again, he had always been the curious type.

"Jamie," North started.

"North I'm eighteen years old, I believe in all of you and am in a relationship with Jack, I study mythology daily and I believe in a lot of unbelievable things. I think I can handle a complicated situation, especially if it has to do with Jack," Jamie responded as I felt his fingers scrap softly through my hair again.

I had woken up completely by this point, but I didn't want to ruin the moment they were having so I kept my eyes shut and pretended to sleep on. North sighed deeply and began the best explanation that he could.

"Jamie you are in relationship with immortal spirit. This creates some rifts for you and Jack. Due to Jack's powers and his center he has a few unique abilities I'm not even sure he was aware he could tap into. Male or female, we as guardians can reproduce," North started being careful of his wording.

"Okay, that's no different than any human, so what does this have to do with Jack?" Jamie asked trying to keep up.

"We as immortals have the ability, shale I say to switch roles, we can be either male or female," North tried to re explain to Jamie. My heart raced in my chest and I knew now what North was trying to explain to Jamie my eyes snapped open and I sat up quickly startling Jamie.

"North…am I pregnant?" I asked gripping my hoodie trying to ground myself and contain the panic that was grasping onto me. North looked away from me and his hand clutched his knees in anticipation.

"North," I asked my voice betraying me telling them exactly how panicked I was

"Yes Jack, I do believe you are with child" North responded. The nausea from early returned to me as quickly as it had vanished. I could feel my hand shaking on my hoodie and wanted to fall back to sleep and pretend it wasn't happening. I was with child. I was Pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter I have until l I start the new chapter, I'm excited so I hope you all enjoy!  
> ~Kaifudo~


	6. Chapter 6

 My heart felt like it would pound out of my chest. My fist entangled in my hoodie, unable to believe what I was hearing. My eyes darted from North to Jamie and back again. Jamie sat next to me trying to gain my attention and keep it for more than a few seconds, but I couldn't hear anything through the loud thumping of my heart. I snapped my eyes shut trying my hardest to block everything out around me, but a small touch shattered that panic. Warm arms wrapped around me pulling me into their lap. I squirmed in their embrace trying to escape it but it squeezed tighter trying to reassure me. I settled listing to the voice that started to come through my frazzled mind.  
“That’s it calm down Jack. Everything’s okay,” Jamie whispered, his fingers scrapping against my scalp in a soothing manner. His fingers traced their way down to the base of my neck swooping in and out of the hairs as he drew lazy circles. I felt my weight shift in Jamie’s lap as I leaned into the touch, making it easier for him to access. He continued until my shaking hands were the only symptom left of my anxiety. Jamie let out a soft breath, kissing my forehead for encouragement. He moved his hands away from my hair resting them as the small of my back. I wanted to argue, but rationally I knew why he had stopped.  
“Are, you okay?” Jamie asked carefully as worry was laced in his words. Jamie had never seen this side to me.  
“No,” I answered far too quickly, dropping my head allowing my bangs to hide my face. “No, I’m not,” I reestablished my panic jumping back up to a nervous state.  
“Jack, stay with me, look at me” Jamie begged me trying to keep me focused.  
“Jamie I...” I wanted to run, hide and sink into the deepest snowstorm I could. “North, are…are you sure?” I asked not daring to look up scared, ashamed and many other emotions running amuck in my head.  
“Is not absolute Jack, we have to run medical tests. However I am leaning towards very likely true,” North nodded a small smile playing at his lips.  
“Please tell me it not another one of your Belly feelings” I swallowed, licking my lips running my hands over my face, leaning over Jamie a bit. North chuckled lightly.  
“No Jack, but your illness are clear signs. Your normal equilibrium being thrown out of balance, your sickness and aversion to sweets, which I know you love, it all makes it very likely.” I took a deep breath before continuing with the conversation  
“So, I’m…” I paused unable to get the words to come out.  
“Pregnant Jack, with my children,” Jamie finished for me his hands rubbing the tense muscles under my hood. Unable to keep my emotions at bay I took my chance and tried to fly off of Jamie’s lap and escape to my room to breathe and think, it failed. Jamie caught me quickly and handed me my staff to help support myself.  
‘And this here is another reason why I doubt, you are weak Jack. Your powers suffering from dealing with another life,” North explained a bit more his strong hands crossed over his chest.  
“But why, How, we’re boys,” I grappled trying to comprehend the situation, this couldn't have been possible.  
“Jack calm down please” Jamie begged me as it started to snow slightly. I took another deep breath reining in my powers slightly.  
“I…I’m sorry, I just…”  
“You’re scared, who wouldn't be in your situation. This is odd to say the least. At the same time I’m not surprised. I mean you’re infused with some pretty powerful magic Jack Our first time, in all honesty shouldn't have been possible, but if you believe in anything long enough it can come true, You taught me that Jack,” Jamie smiled shyly taking a breath and tucking his hair behind his ear. “I may not know what you’re actually feeling but I know you’re scared, and I don’t want you to think about that, think instead about what this means for us Jack,” Jamie pleaded with me. I hadn't put any thought into that. If I was actually with child, then they were Jamie’s which meant He was going to be a parent.  
“Jamie that did not help,” North advised seeing the panic already returning to my eyes.  
Jamie sighed and took a step closer to me  
“Jack listen to me, I have always wanted a family. I always thought that it wasn't possible and my only option was adoption. I never imagined that our feelings would be mutual, I never once though we could actually could have this,” Jamie sighed stepping up to me reaching for my hand. I backed away my mind in another place, reeling through all of the information being fed to me. If all of this was truth, and I was pregnant, Jamie was a parent. He was the father. I covered my mouth guilt instantly washing over me. I had destroyed what little was left of his childhood and no one would consider me a guardian.  
“I have to go,” I spoke stepping away from Jamie. North however grabbed carefully by my shoulder.  
“Jack, you cannot leave, you are not well,” North insisted, but in my panic pushed the man back. He approached again and I raised my staff. Carefully I backed away slowly as North stopped raising his hands in a sign of surrender.  
“Jack,” Jamie said trying to reach out to me desperate.  
“I’m sorry Jamie” I apologized the sympathy heavy as I stepped out the window letting the wind sweep me away from the North pole.  
The wind did most of the control as my fuzzy mind tried to make sense of my situation. Ashamed of my own actions I ground my teeth together as a snowstorm built in my path. The cold and frost reacted with my emotions as I flew aimlessly allowing the wind to take me where it wanted. I landed in the mountains of France sapped of my energy now that the panic and adrenalin had faded. The cool wind embraced me in my solitude. Chilled by the icy breeze I shivered rubbing my arms.  
“So cold” I complained to myself since no one was around.  
“Then let me warm you up,”

Jamie sighed stressed his hands were fisted in his mousy brown hair. “Jack” He whispered barely reaching North’s ears. His hands slid over his face in worry and confusion. North walked his way over to Jamie’s side resting a hand on his shoulder for comfort.  
“Why did he run from me North? Did I do something wrong?” Jamie’s teeth clenched shut forcing back tears he refused to let out.  
“No Jamie, Jack is just confused and scared, not for himself,” North explained.  
“How so,” Jamie looked up at North quickly. North held a cup of hot cocoa that he passed to Jamie with a smile.  
“Jack’s concern lies not with himself but what happens to the people around him. Pitch and Bunny put a painful stigma on Jack. Make him believe he make mess out of everything,” North sighed deeply.  
“Jack doesn't make do that, he likes mischief but that’s just Jack’s personality. It’s one of the things I love about Jack so much” Jamie defended Jack rubbing his thumb over the mug.  
“Calm Down my boy, I know that as does Bunny now,”  
“Jack doesn't North we have to go after him!” Jamie exclaimed as his feet shifted uncomfortably. North’s eyes gleamed bright with his trademark shine of wonder.  
“We will need help,” He smiled gesturing towards the globe room.  
“Would you care to do the honors,”  
“I have always wanted to push that,” Jamie admitted sitting his cocoa down making his way towards the globe room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit I’m DONE! Like sorry Guys it’s been way to long for this update, I also know its short. I have no idea why it came out that way, but apparently it did. I know many of you are waiting for this update for a while I want to thank you all for all of the Kudos given so far I'm really glad everyone is enjoying this so far. Until next time everyone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter has been so delayed guys, I Feel terrible about not updating sooner but let's not delay with my apologies let's find out what happens next! Before we do that I am putting a huge warning on this. This chapter contains some dark components to this. I am putting a trigger warning on it for rape! Please don't read it if you think it will trigger.

I had tried to turn quickly, however the flight to the mountains had depleted the rest of my energy. My knees buckled below me I was barely able to keep a hold of my staff. I shut my eyes and gave a grown of disapproval, fet up with my own weakness. Warmth radiated towards me and I opened my eyes squinting to see a solid black forum.

"You look awful, Jack," the sinister voice responded to the lack of power I was able to convey.  
"Pitch, what are you doing here?" I asked trying to muster up some strength to defend myself, only to fall to my knees and drop my staff.

"Who wouldn't follow such misery, what troubles for a Guardian of Fun."

"Leave Pitch" I demanded placing a hand to my stomach feeling more ill than I had before.

"What fun would that be, would you not prefer some company?"

"Not you!" I seethed as the wind snapped to attention protecting me from a threat.

"Very well, but first I want something from you," Pitch smiled far too cheeky.

"What's that?" I asked my breathing heavy.

"To make you live out your worst nightmare. You're so afraid that little Jamie will leave you now that you have destroyed his childhood. Afraid that he hates you for the injustice you have done. Funny thing is he doesn't hate you, at least not yet" Snickered Pitch a spark of that darkness glinting through his gold eyes.

"What do plan to do to me, I'm defenseless and with child, even you are not sinister enough to hurt and unborn child.

"Oh Jack, No I will not harm such a precious specimen. Someday I will be able to evoke fear as filling as yours from them. However I can take whatever I want from you Jack," Pitch answered grabbing me roughly and slamming me against the cave wall. It hurt as he pinned my arms above my head with my staff lying forgotten on the floor at my feet. Pitch kicked it further from my reach. His grip was tight until he manipulated the shadows to create handcuffs to hold me in place.

"I ask again, what do you plan to do to me?" I asked a second time my energy sapped further leaving me venerable with no chance to frost the cuffs and break them.

"Now where is the fun in telling you?" Pitch smirked running his fingers along the draw strings of my hoodie. I pulled my torso further away from him jarring the string from his grip.

"Oh yes, this will be fun" He snickered dipping his hand under my hoodie. His hands were warm, much warmer than Jamie's. His hands burned like acid bubbling at the surface.

"Back off Pitch" I warned with venom in my voice.

"Or what Frost, face it your week and at my mercy" Pitch reminded me as his hands dipped to my hip bone clothed by my tattered pants, the only thing between Pitch and I.

"You're not …" I paused not sure if he was really going to do what I thought. His hand slid further down and cupped me through the fabric. I wanted to pull away and run but without my staff I was more powerless than before. I kicked at him trying to dispel his hands but he simply made more cuffs to restrain my ankles.

"You have nowhere to run Frost," Pitch continued to remind me as he unsnapped the button of my pants. The zipping echoed through the cave as I closed my eyes as it sank in that I was not escaping.

"Don't touch me" I snapped knowing the only fight I had left was my words. He ignored my pleas as he pulled the pants to my ankles as the thumping in my cheats grew. My cheeks dusted over with a blush I was modest; no one was supposed to see me except for Jamie. In my 318 years of life I had never wanted to be more invisible. I used my knees as cover what I could, I did not want him to see me like this.

"Now Frost, why would we cover up what I want to see so desperately?" Pitch asked forcefully moving my knees away.  
"Stop this! I don't want this!" I screamed trying to fight back.

"Oh don't you Frost, Do you not want to be touched and loved?" Pitch asked as he licked the shell of my ear.

"Not from you!" I screamed trying to push him away, but both set of cuffs were retraining me.

"From Who Jack? Jamie?" Pitch asked dipping down to my limp self, taking me into his mouth. I gasped at the sudden warmth. It felt to hot, uncomfortable and the touch was uncaring. I choked on tears as frost tried to escape from my fingertips but had nothing to scrawl onto. Pitch pulled off of me his saliva sticking to my skin.

"Tell me Frost, if you don't want this why you are so aroused by what I do to you?"

"I'm not" I whimpered trying once more to get away. Why was he doing this?

"Your body says otherwise," Pitch smiled sliding his hand over my erect self. "Your body reacts regardless of what comes out of that mouth" Pitch pointed out as his mouth kissed over my neck, carefully his tongue lapped over the sensitive skin. I tried to pull away, but that only caused him to grab my hair roughly and pull me closer. I cried out in pain as his teeth bit down into my neck causing the cool to wash away and the heat to overtake me.

"Pitch, stop please," I begged beyond humility.

"Oh no, I'm afraid this is going to be taken much further than a few love bites,"  
Tears started to well in my eyes as fear started to ebb its way into my heart. I tried to convince myself this wasn't happening.

"Now, now Jack, don't cry" He responded a snide smile hidden behind his words. I watched as his robes dropped and pooled in a bleak pile on the floor. Coming to hover back over me his hands found my entrance.

"Pitch, you don't want to do this," I begged one last time feeling completely helpless.

"Oh but Jack, I do," pitch responded his fingers stretching my tight ring. I squirmed in excruciating pain due to the excessive heat and my recovering body. Tears covered my face and I knew he wasn't even half way done.

"Jamie has stretched you well" Pitch commented as his fingers pushed in. he was up to his knuckles when the heat invaded me. I wanted to expel it from my body as it seared my insides as he added a second finger. I screamed in pain squirming trying to make it more difficult for Pitch.

"Screaming only arouses me," Pitch taunted as he removed his fingers to take himself in hand, stroking the ashen skin around his balls. I glanced down as his hand pumped himself smearing pre-cum over his leaking dick. I cringed taking in how large he was, knowing were that was headed. I swallowed thickly feeling sick. He moved in closer his hands pulling my legs around his waist. I wanted to squirm, wanted to fight but I couldn't. Only if I had stayed with North at the Workshop!

"That fear of yours Jack is so delicious," Pitch hissed as he sucked in a breath of air. I closed my eyes as he lined himself up with my entrance. Anticipating the pain that was about to come would make it easier to bare, but it didn't work in this case. He stretched me far beyond my limits and the screaming echoed throughout the cavern.

"Stop it, Stop it, STOP IT," I demanded trying to push him off and out of me. "It's too much," I cried feeling the stretch and burn. I was sure the skin was tearing as Pitch nestled himself all the way in. The heat combine with the size difference made me gag and nearly vomit. Pitch sighed satisfied with the situation.

"Far more pleasant than I was expecting Frost," Pitch taunted as he squeezed my ass where his hand was resting. I groaned out squirming in discomfort as the frost on my hoodie was melted away and I was dripping with sweat, I was overheating quickly. Pitch had fallen quiet relishing in the sensation of just being inside of me, I was grateful only because it gave me some time to adjust to his size. My mind was spinning in curricle's trying to grasp onto the current situation I had found myself in. I was interrupted by the jarring pain caused by Pitch thrusting into a sore spot. There were no words exchanged, there was no loving sounds like there was between Jamie and I. This was degrading and cynical having no other purpose than to pleasure one person. I started to cry as I realized how brutal this was, how tainted I was becoming from this act. Pitch speed became faster and more sporadic, and for me became more painful. His breathing was labored and he grunted lowly as the slapping of his balls barely reached my ears in the silence. None of what was happening sunk in until I felt a familiar throb and wet substance spill into me. My eyes widened as Pitch pulled out with a satisfied smile on his face. I spilled over the liquid hitting the underside of my leg as it sagged to the floor. I went blank completely frozen. Pitch picked his robes up replacing them and smoothing them out as if nothing had accord between us. He snapped his fingers allowing both sets of cuffs to disappear like they never existed in the first place. I sunk to the cave floor like an empty husk left to float away in the wind. Pitch's seed continued to seep out and become tacky on the inside of me.

"Something to remember me, I hope your little Jamie enjoys his prize" Pitch snickered disappearing into the darkness of the cave. I was left alone, like I always was and in my distress I clutch my hair and let out a horrified scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, I am super surprised I was able to type this up in record time. It is a rather short chapter compared to what I am used to writing but this is also my first very dark chapter I have ever written like this. I hope this doesn't detour anyone from this story but I thought it would be a good challenge to put Jamie and Jack through so I hope people keep coming back to read more, I love all my fans and thank you so much for waiting, each Kudo I received made me smile in my absence, maybe we can get this story up and going again thanks so much everyone. See you next time!
> 
> ~Kaifudo…aka. The author~


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about my delay on this chapter, honestly it's been so long since I written at all. This chapter has finally come together and I am so happy to be typing it up, for those of you have been with me this long, congrats by not getting scared off so far. That last chapter was a doozy for me. I re read it and was like…”did i really write that holy shit I just wrote that!” But now is the really tough part. So far most of the story has been in Jack’s pov, from here out we may be switching Pov’s of both our beloved boys,any of you who have been following me for a while are pretty accustomed to this but just a heads up anyway. Am I the only one who struggled with writing Bunny? Like seriously him and North are the worst for me! One last note, I am sorry of there are spelling error's I do this for fun and I really honestly do not have a beta for this story so forgive me!. I hope you guys really enjoy this.

North, Bunny, Tooth, Sandy and I were scouring the globe for Jack. We had checked the arctic first knowing that was his go to, but when we didn’t find him there we started looking in other places. I thought I had knew all most all of them, but when hours had went by and we still hadn’t seen anything I started to get antsy.  
“Where could he be?” I sighed my knee bouncing in the sleigh as I looked down into the clouds.  
“Breath Jamie, We will find him. He’s not far. With baby sapping powers, the wind can only take him so far.” North tried to sooth me his hand coming to rest on my knee causing it to stop. I gave him a sad smile. Toothy flew up towards the sleigh at lightning speed.  
“There is a large snowstorm brewing in the northern mountains of France,”  
“That’s him!” I exclaimed nearly jumping out of the sleigh “His powers must be creating that storm, maybe trying to protect himself,” North nodded and looked to Tooth.  
“Go inform the others, Jamie and I will go now” Tooth nodded and was once again on her way. I clung tightly to the sleigh as North steered it through one of him many magic portals. On the other side was a blizzard the likes of I had only read about. It froze the side of the sleigh. The sweater I was wearing wasn’t enough to make me stop from wrapping my arms around my torso. North landed the sleigh on the peek and shrugged off his coat and slung it over my shoulders with a smile.  
“Your warmth is more important,” He smiled his blue eyes shining. I thanked him as my head turned towards the swirling mess of dense snow and ice.  
“North something's wrong,” I said shaking my head. “If Jack is making this” I paused pointing my thumb towards the snow.  
“It is more than just shock,” North said agreeing “We must head further in, he will be in the center” We walked further in the snow sticking to my hair as we made our way into the eye. We had to stop just outside neither of us capable of breaking through.  
“Jack!” I called desperate coughing on the cold air “Jack please stop. I’m worried. Let me help you. JACK!”  
Pov Jack.  
I sat there bruised, aching, scared and cold from the storm that had formed around me on it own accord. I wanted it to stop afraid of hurting people, but too frightened to will the elements to listen. My eyes were puffy from crying and my throat hurt from how much I had screamed. I was covered in dirt and grime and felt the need to scrub myself clean. I felt dirty. That very word making me cringe. I felt so sick as the memories kept replaying like a movie in my head. I bit my lip trying not to burst into tears again when I heard it. The familiar voice.  
“Jack please stop. I’m worried. Let me help you. Jack!”  
It was Jamie, my heart fluttered knowing he had come looking for me. I felt happiness for only a second until I realized how he would react when he found out about what had happened. I paused, would he deem me unworthy of his love? would he cast me and his children aside? I was tainted and unclean, unworthy of his love anymore. I felt more alone and scared in that moment than I ever had been. What if I lost him? what if he stopped believing in me?  
“Jack please, I love you, you fool let me come help you. I am scared, and what about the children Jack. Stop the storm before they get hurt, we need to get you warm” Jamie continued to plead. I could hear the desperation in his voice. How afraid he was for me and our unborn baby. I took a deep breath trying to block out all of my emotions for a moment. It would have been easier with my staff, I just didn’t have the energy to get it. Eventually the winds slowed and the snow steadily came to a crawl, turing into the fluffy white flakes kids loved. I saw the hunched and shivering form of Jamie wrapped in North’s heavy red coat as he forced himself to his feet and run towards me. Shock was aprent on both of there face as they took in my condition.  
“Jack, what happened?” Jamie asked looking me over with just his eyes. I wanted to tell him what Pitch had done but fear gripped my heart and I looked away opting to stay quiet.  
Jamies Pov  
I scanned Jack’s body seeing all the bruising around his wrist and ankles. His pants were thrown aside along with his staff, both out of his reach. His eyes were bloodshot like he had been crying this whole time. My heart pounded in worry.  
“Jack?” I said reaching out towards him he pulled away from me flinching as if I would hurt him. I pulled my hand away slowly and looked up at North.  
“Jack” North tryed as he to reached out to help Jack, but he again shied away from the touch. North and I were at a loss, but I didn’t come all this way to be turned down. He clearly needed medical attention and an exam.  
“Jack we need to move you, get you back to Santoff Clausen, make sure you and the baby aren't hurt,” I said reaching out to pick him up, this time instead of just shying away from he. He hit my hand away freezing my fingers just enough for it to hurt.  
“Ouch!” I hissed pulling my hand to my chest. Jack had never once used his powers against me. He was always in check when around children and the ones he cared about. I heard paws of Bunny approaching from behind. He came up behind me with Tooth and Sandy in tow. I looked over my sholder to see the the horrified faces of the other three Guardians, The gesture made Jack move pulling on his hoodie, he looked uncomfortable, which was something so unlike him. He loved attention. I hissed again as my fingers burned from where jack had hit me. Bunny was the first to break the silence. He bumped me with his nose.  
“Ya okay?”  
“Yeah, just mild frostbite...from Jack,” I trailed off trying to still wrap my own head around it.  
Bunny frowned and took my hand in his paws. His eyes glistened with anger before he turned to Jack.  
“He did that! what the hell frostbite? First you run from the poor kid now ya attack him?” Bunny yelled at him.  
“No don’t” I said intervening, the last thing Jack needed right now was to be yelled at. That I was certain.  
“I think,” I paused thinking, “He was protecting himself,” The words sounded strange coming out of my mouth. Especially when talking about Jack, but the look on his face and his sudden cold shoulder lead me to believe that I was right.  
“From you? Why would he need to protect himself from you?” Bunny asked sounding unconvinced.  
“I don’t have the slightest clue, but my biggest worry at the moment is getting him back to Santoff Clausen. He clearly needs medical attention, but North and I can’ even get anywhere near him.” I sighed clutching my hand back against my chest. It was really starting to hurt.  
“I can give it a go” Bunny offered. Sandy gave off a silent laugh at Aster’s offer.  
“That is not such good idea. No offence my dear friend, but If Jamie and I can’t go anywhere near him. I doubt you can.”  
“What's that supposed to mean?” Bunny asked sounding hurt.  
“You and Jack don’t exactly have the best of relationship,” I said rubbing Bunny’s fur in comfort. His ears when flat against his head knowing what I said was the truth. Even though they had worked things out over the years they still had their spats.  
“Yeah right, but maybe you can get through to him shelia,” Aster said looking up to Tooth. She still looked onto Jack with sad eyes.  
“I can try,” She nodded flying her way over to Jack. She stopped her constant fluttering wings and kneeled down next to Jack carefully. She slowly reached out and brushed her hand against Jack’s. He didn’t make a move.  
“Sweet Tooth, I know you must be scared, and we all want to know about what so we can help. However our main concern right now is just getting you home to safety. We just want to move you so we can treat these wounds. Will you let me move you to North’s sleigh?” She asked her fingers rubbing soothing circled on his hands. He still didn’t respond to her. Just sat there, unmoving.  
“Jack, I am okay with you not talking right now, but I need some kind of response sweety please,” she spoke staying calm. It took a few seconds but Jack shook his head no.  
“No, you don’t want me to move you too North’s sleigh. Okay, but what about flying, would you allow me to fly you to the workshop?” She asked turning to the next logical solution that would appeal to Jack. He took another minute to think on it, his nails digging into his hoodie. Finally he nodded his head yes in response. The six of us let out a united sigh of relief.  
“Be gentle when moving him Toothy. I have no idea what he may have suffered through. We don’t want to cause him to be any more uncomfortable,” North advised his companion. She nodded understanding.  
“I have him North”  
She carefully scooped him up. One hand under his knees and one around his back. He let out a quiet sob as he latched his arms around Tooth’s neck. My heart hurt from the sound. My Jack wasn’t supposed to cry like that. Someone threw a snow globe opening a portal for us to fly back to the workshop. Tooth’s wings fluttered to life as she took off, Jack nestled safely in her arms.  
“He is running quite the temperature North, I'm going to bring him to the infirmary and get him settled,” She said taking off. The rest of them went and boarded North’s sleigh, Bunny didn’t even make a big deal. All of us were more worried about Jack. I walked over to his staff and picked it up with his tattered pants. I clutched them as North steered me towards the sleigh. I sat down thinking the question that we all wanted an answer to. What happened to Jack.


	9. Chapter 9

I am really sorry to say this to the people who still come by and read this fic but MFB will not be continued. It started as a One shot and I regret trying to turn it into something more. Writing chapters are more and more forced with each one I push out. I would rather give you good content that I enjoyed writing than crappy content that was painstaking to write. I love this ship while it lasted but it is also my lesser of my two ships for ROTG. (I write Blackice way better). I hope you guys can forgive me and come to read some of the new content I have put up. If your into Final Fantasy XV please come read my stories for My newest ship Promptis. Thanks again for all of the Kudos and Support each and everyone of you have given me. It means the world to me. Thank you  
~Kaifudo~

**Author's Note:**

> I have been writing this story On FF.net and I have gotten a few warnings from it and was a bit concerned about it being taken down due to sexual content. I also have been reading a bit of work on here and quite liked what I saw,so I'm a new Author to AO3 and I hope you all enjoy this until next time  
> ~Kaifudo~


End file.
